ka_shi_ma_shifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: The Princess of Curry
THE PRINCESS OF CURRY CHAPTER 11 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---Greatly compressed and edited, background setting changed to at the beach, then included in Episode 7, " Together to the Sea " ) Previously So far, the days of summer have been mostly fun, with a night of fright thrown in for kicks. Hazumu and the friends have visited the beach for a day, and for the most part enjoyed themselves. On one particular night, the friends wanted to do some sort of hazing style of activity, which drew mixed results. But the summer in not over, and other fun things are planned. Like maybe a curry party . . . . . . . ? Chapter Overview One warm, sunny day, Hazumu and all the girls eat lunch outdoors at school. Later, Yasuna finds Hazumu on the rooftop garden with a bowl of vegetables. Hazumu ponders that it could be made into a delicious curry ! Curry, you say ? Yasuna then and there begins to set up a curry party at her house on a day when both parents are gone. At the party, there is a bit of social friction, but the real 'hot stuff' turns out to be the specially prepared curry that Yasuna is so fond of ! This Chapter's Story " Hazumu-kun . . . . . . . Why aren't you all mine ? . . . . . . . Why don't you smile only at me ? . . . . . . . But . . . . . . . . Oh ! No ! . . . . . . . . " So Yasuna suddenly drops out of a daydream and back into reality . . . . . . . . !?!?! Despite the day being sunny and very warm, the friends are having their noon lunch at school, outdoors. Hazumu greatly admires Tomari's bento ( lunch box ), and wants to trade food. Yasuna awakens from a daydream with a frown on her pretty face and distress in her heart. She does not realize that Hazumu is now offering her a taste of the meatballs that she had in her own bento. Yasuna absentmindedly accepts. During after school activities, Yasuna goes looking for Hazumu, and finds her on the rooftop garden (naturally!) ! Yasuna startles Hazumu, but then asks what is in the basket that she is tending to ? Vegetables grown right here on the rooftop garden ! Hazumu mentions that one could make a curry out of what is right here. Curry, you say ? Hazumu offers to Yasuna to take the vegetables, and Yasuna responds with the offer to have a curry party at her house ! Later that evening, Sora is quite impressed with the fact that Hazumu is going to go to another girl's house for a social activity. But no big deal, really ! Sora counts the benefits---the joy of cooking, the joy of eating, the joy of love, the joy of life . . . . . . ." Those who have lost such joys, like my people, are doomed !" Jan Puu hugs Hazumu, telling her that she loves curry, and is so invited to come to the curry party. Sora is invited, too. On the day of the party, first to arrive at Yasuna's house is Hazumu, Jan Puu, and Sora. Introductions are offered all around. Next to arrive is Asuta, Ayuki, and surprisingly, Tomari ! Hazumu answers the door wearing a cute party dress with an adorable apron over it. Tomari is aghast at the rank femininity ! Asuta's imagination goes wild pretending that Hazumu is his loving wife, and she is welcoming him home for dinner; and who knows what afterward ? Far, far away in another galaxy; actually in her lonely apartment watching inane cable TV and eating mundane take-out food, Namiko daydreams of an unclothed Sora, wearing only an apron and nothing more, cooking curry at a curry party ! With the parents both gone, leaving Yasuna all to herself in the big house, the smell of good cooking already permeates the home. Is everyone here now ? A sincere and heartfelt Welcome is offered to everyone by Yasuna. Soon, everyone is in the kitchen. She then describes what has been done with the prep work for the curry so far. The meat has been marinated (*) in rose wine (*), then baked for a bit before the boiling, for added flavor. Yasuna even knows how to mix the spices. Tomari wants to know if the curry will be cooked with roux (*) ? Yes ! Asuta remarks to himself that guys really like the ultra-feminine girls like Yasuna, although he himself prefers Hazumu . . . . . . . . Yikes, he drops something on the floor ! In a while, Yasuna asks for help, and surprisingly Tomari responds. While the two rivals work together chopping vegetables, Tomari nonchalantly asks Yasuna why everyone, and especially she, Tomari, was invited ? Why not just Hazumu and herself ? Yasuna exasperatedly explains that Hazumu has so many faces and moods, but the best and brightest smile from her is only seen when she is with her friends, and never for her, Yasuna, alone ! That smile is what Yasuna wanted to see today ! Yasuna continues, being ever so blunt, saying that she needs those smiles. All of them ! And she doesn't want Hazumu to share any of them, least of all with you, Tomari ! But today she can be satisfied by seeing Hazumu's brightest and best smile, that unique smile that comes out only when all of us are together ! A scowl and embarrassment crosses Tomari's face as Yasuna only looks on with a neutral expression, slowly changing into a mildly smug smile that alights her face. Finally everything is done, the table is carefully set, and everybody is ready to 'dig in' ! " Let's eat ! " , Yasuna tactfully proclaims in her usual ultra-feminine, slightly erotic sounding voice. " hot ! Hot !!! HOT !!!!!!! " , is loudly shouted out as flames of fire are symbolically shooting from everyone's mouth. and smoke is billowing from their ears ! Everyone except Yasuna ! She smiles at the robust and tasty flavor of the curry ! " Yasuna has a strange taste for curry ! " , is bellowed out by Tomari ! Everyone agrees ! Chapter Lookback and Commentary (*) Cooking notes--- Marinate - To soak meat in a liquid mixture so it absorbs the flavor for extra taste. Rose Wine - A custom blend of red and white wines. Roux - A common sauce base made from flour and fat ( lard ). It can be purchased in small pouches, since it is difficult for one to make on their own. Manga Fan's Commentary Visitor / 7 years ago I loved this manga soooo much! :D sommion / 7 years ago Yasuna reminds me of Tomoyo of Card Captor Sakura XD Screenshot provided by Admin Category:Chapters